Reunion Love
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Based on the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! He has another chance to reunite his only true love he had really found for a long time. AtemxTea 4Ever!


**Okay, people, this is my one-shot story of Atem and Tea about basing on the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! of the english version. I saw everyone's sadness of the last episode when Atem was going away of the afterlife. Anyway, read!**

* * *

Reunion Love

In his final move of the duel, Yugi uses "Silent Magician" to attack Atem directly and wins the duel.

To her, when Atem loses, Tea Gardner became very sad because her love interest, Atem is going into the afterlife. She have developed strong feelings for the pharaoh ever since he saved her and wonders he felt the same way. They had been through like he saved her most of times.

 _"I'm really going to miss you, my love,"_ she thought.

Yugi falls to his knees in tears. Atem walks to Yugi with a smile.

"Congratulations," he said. "Well done."

To his surprise, Atem saw Yugi crying.

"Yugi, a _champion_ doesn't belong on his knees," he said. "You achieved a great victory for us both."

"I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this Duel would actually mean," Yugi said tearfully. "By defeating you I've sent you away... for good."

"No, you have opened the door for me," Atem commented. "Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again: I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny. We've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games and we've both grown tremendously along the way." As he explained, he lifts Yugi up to meet their height.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Yugi cried.

"You do realize we'll never truly be apart right?" Atem asked.

"Huh?"

"The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us, and that will forever bind us together." Atem explained.

The Eye of Wdjat starts shining as Tea started to cry.

 _"Atem,"_ she thought as she sobbed.

"Hey look!" Tristan yelped.

"What's up with the Eye?" Joey asked.

"Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the door to the Spirit World has awakened, and the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years is now free." Ishizu explained. "The time has arrived: tell the Eye of Wdjat your name."

 _"This is really it,"_ Tea thought. _"He is really leaving us, including me."_

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon, my name is ATEM!"

The Eye of Wdjat opens and reveals a door. Atem starts walking towards it.

"Pharaoh!" His friends called him as Atem stopped walking.

"Don't go!" Tea cried.

"So that's how it ends huh? Nice! You think you can just go up and change everybody's life and then just leave?" Tristan cried.

Then, everyone starts crying.

"What Tristan means is: we don't wanna say goodbye," Yugi said.

"Exactly," Tea said tearfully. "Pharaoh, I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we're all just getting to know you. In fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way."

After her speech, Tea began to sob softly.

"I guess there are some things we're not supposed to understand," Joey commented.

"Huh?" Tea asked.

"Just look at me: I go through half my life not understanding what's going on," Joey said. "But I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all."

 _"Thank you Joey,"_ Atem thought.

 _"Goodbye Atem and good luck,"_ Tea thought even though her eyes were filled in tears. _"I really love you so much."_

"Hey Pharaoh," Joey said. "I hate to break the terrible news to ya but you're not going anywhere, 'cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts!"

"Right!"

"Like we always say: 'IT'S YOUR MOVE'."

Yami enters the doorway with a thumbs-up and his clothes change to those of Pharaoh Atem. On the other side of the portal are his family, friends, and Sacred Guardians (left to right: Karim, Shada, Isis, Mana, Shimon, Aknadin, King Aknamkanon, Priest Seto, Mahad). As the doorway closes behind him, Tea tries to run to Atem but Joey stops her.

"He's gone," Tea sobbed.

"Well Pharaoh, goodbye," Yugi exclaimed.

* * *

A few months later, Tea is now in college studying dancing as she worked as a dance instructor at the dance room.

She is focusing about her own life, her parents and her friends. Every time, she thinks about Atem, she started to sob quietly. She really misses him so much. She missed his smile, his laugh, his sexy body and everything about him.

 _"I really miss you, Atem,"_ she thought.

As she wiped her tears, the brunette heard the door of the front side of her house. Tea opened the door and her eyes were widen as she saw the person who had been missing.

 _Atem._

Tea hugged the pharaoh very tight as she cried in his muscular chest. "Oh, Atem…"

"I miss you, my love," he said softly.

The blue-eyed girl looked at the male's violet eyes.

"Atem, there's something that I really want to tell you," she said.

"What is it?"

"Atem… I love you," Tea confessed.

The former pharaoh smiled at her for a moment and he said, "I love you, too, Tea."

Then, the brunette leaned up as the former pharaoh leaned down until their lips met each other.

 _Their very first kiss of the lives._

The End!

* * *

 **Wow, that was good. I miss childhood shows, now the new ones on TV really sucked.**

 **Review, everyone!**


End file.
